


A Favour You Cannot Turn Down

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby boy Chris, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Smut, Teaching, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Chris knew he could ask Minho for anything and that meant anything. However, Minho was not prepared for Chris' next favour.





	A Favour You Cannot Turn Down

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo this is my 20th post on here lmao and it's so fitting that it's porn

     Chris knew he could ask Minho for anything and that meant _anything_. However, Minho was not prepared for Chris' next favour.

     "Minho-ya? I have a favour to ask." Chris said, fumbling with his thumbs and looking away as he approached him in the dorm. Minho wondered why he seemed nervous. This innocent candy boy who had absolute trust in Minho, cuddled with Minho, kissed Minho, did everything with Minho - was now nervous around Minho.

     "What's up?" Minho asked in his soft voice. Chris' face flushed red.

     "I want to impress Changbin..." He started. Minho nodded. "I wanted to know if you could teach me..." Minho's eyes widened at what Chris said next. He sat Chris down on his bed with his hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

     "So basically, you wanna suck his dick?" Minho reworded it. Chris' cheeks flushed and he nodded shyly. "Ok, um yeah, I guess I can teach you. We'll need a practice dummy."

* * *

 

     "Why did I agree to this..." Woojin said as he sat down on Minho's bed.

     "Because you love me and you'd do anything for me." Minho said in a sweet tone. The older boy cringed.

     "Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. Woojin was Minho's boyfriend and Minho had gathered him to act as the practice dummy. Minho sat Chris down next to Woojin and ruffled his hair.

     "Okay. I'm going to do an example on you first, then you're going to use hyung as practice. Sound good?" Chris nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry, sweetie, we can close our eyes if you're nervous. Do you want us to?" Chris shook his head.

     Minho started slow, kissing Chris softly, allowing him to melt into his lips. His pillowy, plush lips put Chris at ease. Minho's hands trailed up and down Chris' body, keeping one on the small of his back while his other hand caressed Chris' cheek as he slowly unraveled into Minho's arms.

     Minho's hands moved down to Chris' belt. His fingers played with the loops of his jeans before he hooked them in and yanked, causing Chris to be pulled forwards into Minho. Chris gasped into the youngers mouth, flustered and surprised at the abrupt movement.

     Minho planted kisses on the side of Chris' mouth, down his jaw and to his neck. Chris gasped as he sucked on a piece of skin.

     "M-Minho no marks..." He said quietly. Minho hummed, kissing the slightly red area.

     "Right, sorry baby boy." He apologized. Chris felt himself go weak at the pet name, his body turning to jelly as he let Minho take over. The younger noticed his reaction, sliding his hands up and down Chris' thighs. "You like that? Being called baby boy?" Chris gasped again as he said it and he nodded lightly, his cheeks redenning. Minho took off Chris' belt and his hand hovered over the area, still planting kisses on Chris' neck.

     He slowly unzipped the jeans before allowing his hand to lightly run against Chris' growing bulge. Chris let out a small moan and his cheeks turned into fire.

     Minho kissed down his clothed chest, kissing his exposed hip bones and letting his hand lightly caress Chris' covered member. Minho pulled back the underwear, looking Chris in the eyes as he took his cock in whole.

     Chris gasped and covered his face, but Minho reached up and moved his hands. He took his mouth off with a pop.

     "Baby, you have to watch me." Minho said. Chris whimpered.

     "Then... Don't make eye contact."

     "Awe, is my baby boy nervous?" Minho asked. His breath hit Chris' member every time he spoke, causing Chris to let out a little gasp.

     Minho trailed Chris' chest with his finger and began bobbing his head faster, causing him to gag a bit. Chris felt hot, like someone had cranked the heat up all the way. He threw his head back, trying to keep in his moans as Minho experimented with different tongue movements.

     "Minho... Ah... I can't!" He moaned out. Minho hummed around his member, looking into his eyes with a mischievous look. That was enough to send Chris over the edge. Minho pulled away and wiped his mouth. "Did you-"

     "Did I just swallow your cum? Yeah." Minho said, answering the question before it was finished. "Now it's your turn to try it on Woojin." Minho said. Chris was still catching his breath, his face flushed red and eyes glossy. Minho watched as his chest heaved up and down, cooing at the boy. "Ah, you're so cute." He said, going in for another kiss. He pulled away and turned Chris' head to Woojin's, encouraging the two to start.

     Chris started by kissing Woojin, much like Minho had with him. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around Woojin, feeling Woojin's member press against his stomach. He reached down, palming him through his jeans before moving down.

     He was now eye level with Woojin's member, letting it hit him in the face as he pulled it out of his jeans. He wasted no time, enveloping his mouth around Woojin. After a bit of bobbing his head, he began to choke. Minho's eyes widened and he grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, leaving a string of spit between Chris' lips and Woojin's cock.

     "Baby no, you'll hurt yourself that way. You need to relax yourself." Minho said, connecting his lips with Chris'.

     "Mmmsorry..." Chris said, mumbled against Minho's lips. Minho pulled away.

     "That's fine, sweetie. Here, don't try to do anything fancy, just breathe through your nose and take him in." Chris followed his instructions. "Open up your throat like your singing a deep song." Minho instructed. Chris did as he was told. Woojin covered his mouth, trying to hold in his moans. "Hyung, you have to let him know how he's doing." Minho snapped. Chris looked up, batting his eyelids as if asking Woojin if he was doing well.

     "Ah, it's good." Woojin said. Minho smirked, patting Chris on the head.

     "Good job, baby boy." Minho praised. Chris moaned at the pet name, sending vibrations through Woojin's member. Woojin let out little choked out moans. "Look at him, you're doing so good." Chris looked up, his eyes innocent and filled with tears as Minho pet his head.

     "Oh fuck, Chris, slow down." Woojin begged. Chris glanced over to Minho who shook his head. Chris kept going, faster and faster until Woojin let out a high pitched whimper. "Chris, stop, I'm gonna cum." Woojin warned, however Chris continued until Woojin released in his mouth.

     "Here, don't swallow it, baby." Minho said, giving Chris a tissue to spit the cum in. Chris nodded and looked at Woojin who's face was flushed and filled with pleasure.

     "Was it good?" He asked, his voice a bit rough. Woojin nodded.

     "Do you think you're ready to show Changbinnie what you've got?" Minho asked. Chris nodded and he engulfed Minho in a tight hug.

     "Thank you!" He said. Minho chuckled, moving away before planting a kiss on Chris' forehead.

     "Fuck, you're so cute, baby boy." Minho told him, caressing Chris' cheeks. Chris' cheeks went red under his touch and he felt his stomach roll. "You can fool around with Changbin all you want but you'll always be my baby boy, right?" Chris nodded and Minho smirked.

     Allowing his needy feelings take over, Chris attacked Minho's lips, pushing him over, onto the floor. Minho let him to do what he wanted, having other plans in mind. He was patient, smirking when Chris pulled away.

     "Baby, you're being so needy today." Minho said. Chris looked away and Minho flipped them over. "What do you want me to do?" He said, face inches away. Chris hesitated.

     "I..."

     "Go on, baby. Your words are safe with us." Minho told him.

     "I want you to fuck me... Please." Minho hummed.

     "And Woojinnie hyung?" Chris nodded, looking to Woojin.

     "Him too. I want you both inside of me. Together." Minho's eyes widened.

     "I don't think you can take it, baby boy." He teased, fingers running across his chest.

     "Please." Chris begged.

     "I don't want to hurt you, sweetie." Minho said.

     "Please, please, I can take it." He said.

     "Fine. Woojin?" Minho sighed. The two boys looked to Woojin for his consent. He just silently nodded. Chris smiled and hugged him as well.

     "If you're hurt, tell us." Woojin said. Chris nodded. Minho started with prepping Chris. The latter had his head laid down on Woojin's lap and his ass out in front of Minho who was three fingers in already. Chris moaned, looking up at Woojin with glossy eyes. Woojin held his face in his hands, caressing Chris' cheeks. "You're so beautiful, baby boy."

     Woojin pulled him up, hugging him closely as Minho fingered him. He rubbed his back, telling him how good he was being for the two of them. Chris gripped Woojin's shoulders, holding in a moan as Minho curled his fingers. Woojin just smiled at him, caressing his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

     "Minho hyung... I-It's ok now." Chris said quietly. Minho stopped, looking to Chris.

     "Hyung?" Chris didn't answer him. "Baby boy, you're full of surprises." Minho said slipping on a condom. He started slow, letting Chris adjust to him before using his fingers to open him up more. Chris became a moaning mess underneath him, crying to Woojin about how good he felt.

     "Is it good baby boy?" The older one asked. Chris nodded and moaned.

     "But I want you." He said. "Please." Chris begged. "I'm ready." Woojin obliged, slowly entering Chris. Chris covered his mouth and shut his eyes tightly at the feeling. He felt so full. He tried moving up and down but Minho stopped him.

     "Baby, let yourself get used to it." Minho scolded him. Chris nodded and stopped, letting himself get used to the two boys inside of him.

     "I'm sorry..." Chris said. Woojin sat up to connect his lips with Chris', letting the boy relax. Chris melted into his arms as Minho started to move slowly. "H-hyung, I-" he was cut off by his own orgasm.

     "Oh, baby, you didn't last too long, now did you?" Minho asked in a teasing tone.

     "I'm so sorry..." Chris cried as tears came to his eyes. Woojin kissed his forehead. "I didn't mean to..." He sighed.

     "Well, you'll just have to wait until we're finished, now won't you?" Woojin asked. Chris felt his face heat up and he nodded.

     Woojin bucked into him hard, causing him to let out a scream. He was still so sensitive from having just came, but Woojin and Minho were anything but merciful. The two fucked him hard at both different speeds. It had tears streaming down Chris' face.

     "You're being so good, baby." Minho praised as his hand played with Chris' member. Chris gasped and moaned and nodded to Minho's words.

     "Th-thank you, hyung." He stuttered out. Minho's free hand moved up to massage the little nubs on his chest, causing Chris to cry out and tighten around Minho and Woojin. Minho felt himself coming close, letting out a groan which Chris responded to by moaning back.

     Woojin thrusted up harder, grabbing Chris' hips and pulling him down. Chris let out a loud moan as he came a second time.

     "P-please come, I... Ah, please!" Chris yelled, crying and hiccuping from overstimulation. He fell forward onto Woojin, crying into his shoulder. "I can't take anymore!" Chris cried.

     Minho adjusted his pace, placing his hands on Chris' sides while Woojin had his on Chris' thighs. They both pushed him further onto their cocks as they fucked him harder. Chris shut his eyes tightly and simply cried.

     Minho came first, but didn't pull out until Woojin came. Chris laid, panting on top of Woojin, cheeks tear stained, feeling the loss of fullness. He was so exhausted.

     "Baby, are you okay?" Woojin asked, rubbing his back. Chris lazily nodded. He hadn't noticed Minho had left the room until Minho came back in with some clean towels to clean the three of them up with. Once Minho was done cleaning up, he let Chris lay down on the bed.

     He snuggled up to both Minho and Woojin, thanking them before he closed his eyes out of exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn


End file.
